1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing metadata in a transmission server and a client that receives the metadata, and more particularly, to a method of managing metadata including authentication of a message source, message integrity, and message confidentiality, until a client receives the metadata.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multimedia system, such as a broadcasting system where data is transmitted from a server to a client, or in a video-on-demand service system where data is transmitted through interactions between the server and the client, a service provider provides multimedia content and its related metadata to a client. The metadata transmitted to the client may be used for various purposes. For example, the metadata can be used by the client to select multimedia content to be reproduced, recorded, or transmitted.
In recent years, the amount and complexity of data that can be contained in metadata used by a client of a broadcasting system have increased. Thus, there has been an increasing demand for security of such metadata. In particular, in a case where metadata is generated and then transmitted to a client from a transmission server, it is very important to authenticate a source of the metadata and verify whether the integrity and confidentiality of the metadata have been affected during the transmission process. However, a metadata management method and system that effectively and efficiently authenticates metadata has not yet been proposed.